Maybe a reminder
by Yoyi-Yi
Summary: Young kind of wants to know who he was back then, but he also fears the truth. He is a fallen after all.


**Notes** : **Without beta**. Inspired by " _Angelfire_ " by **SeekingIdlewild**. You better read that first or else you won't understand anything from here. You can find it on AO3  
I took liberties and wrote whatever I wanted.

* * *

They have been travelling from planet to planet through the Stargates, searching for the ones that were collecting all that information about their own race. Young was quite interested in it, Rush enthusiasm was rubbing off on him, but that was OK. He enjoyed it when Rush looked so eagerly happy.

At nights, when they were on their hand made shelter, sometimes in caves, others under the sky, Rush kept rambling about this and that, repeating what he had learnt from what they discovered that day, and plotting new routes of exploration. That made Young smile. There was this warm feeling inside his chest. He couldn't fool himself anymore. He liked Rush, and though he missed some times his human form, his angel look felt right. Every time he looked at him, he felt tightness on his heart. There was something about his looks that made him want to remember everything. How did they meet? Were they friends for long before Rush went to Earth? Rush said that his golden wings meant that he was of high standing, but Rush himself wasn't of a high position.

Rush refused to tell him anything about himself, yet. He said that he would tell him with time, when Young was ready to know. Maybe he will never be. He feared Rush would never tell him, that he would keep that as secret from him. But no, he said he would tell him. It was... He feared it a bit. He was a fallen angel, after all. He must have done something terribly wrong to get punished like this. He feared his past self. Who was he? What did he do back then?

Rush promised to tell him in time. He tried once and it didn't go well. Right before Rush could say his name, Young stopped him. He had a bad feeling, though Rush looked so eager to tell him. His smiling face had changed drastically into a worried frown.

Young looked at his flock mate, he was preparing to go to sleep. They laid together on the mattress, Rush turned toward Young, and Young looking upwards. It made him a bit nervous saying there with Rush so close to him. He would admit that he liked it, but lately he had started to want more than hugs and kisses, though he didn't want to impose his desires on Rush.

"Stop thinking so hard and get some rest," Rush said with a humorous tone in his voice.

Young smiled. "Do I amuse you?" he asked, turning his face towards Rush.

"Perhaps. But right now I want to sleep, we were flying quite a lot today and I feel a bit tired," Rush answered smiling too.

This was, Young thought, the perfect moment for a kiss. He stopped thinking, as Rush told him, and leaned in closer to brush his lips on Rush's. "Good night, then."

Rush's smile grew bigger as he threw an arm around Young and rested his face on his shoulder, "You too."

Having part of Rush's weight over him calmed him down enough to relax. He closed his eyes, hoping for a quick rest, wanting already to be up, so he could go exploring with Rush.

 _There was fire everywhere. A consistent wall of dark smoke covered everything. It was impossible to breathe. He had a burning sword in his hand, flames licking up his arm but not burning him, and the ground was red, while the sky was black. He could hear screams. He could feel blind rage running through his frame. Yet again, another time. Too many lives._

Young woke up, startled. His heart was hammering in his chest, his breathing quick, he was sweating.

"Young?" He looked to his side to find a half asleep and confused Rush. "Are you okay?"

"Yes..." he lied. He wasn't OK. "Just a bad dream."

"...'that so?" Without saying anything else, Rush's circled his frame, enveloping him in a tight embrace. "Just a stupid dream... Go back to sleep, I'm here."

"Thank you."

But it was not just a stupid dream. He knew it. It was a fragment of his lost memory. And he didn't like what it showed him or what he felt. There was something dark attached to it and he was starting to doubt that he really wanted to know what had happened back then. As long as he had Rush with him. _No_ , _not Rush... Fledgling._

* * *

 **More notes** : Since I don't know what happened with Michael on Seeking's fic, I didn't know what to write about it, so I wrote a bit that could fit in a war or whatever in any moment in Michael's life (I hope?).  
Thanks for reading.


End file.
